How and Why
by Moo03
Summary: When rumour spreads abour Scorpius Malfoy’s Sexuality his best friend Albus Potter confronts him for the truth and gets the biggest shock of his life and things start too change in there Friendship ((Albus x Scorpius))
1. chapter 1

**((Hey this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it! Like for more and constructive criticism is accepted!))**

The castle was filed with silence not a soul expect for the odd prefect was wandering the corridors as all Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws including teachers lay in slumber. It was night time and two boys were in the slytherin common room sitting on the couch in front of a crackling fire and seemed to be the only ones there as the rest lie in the dormitories fast asleep. One boy with bleached blonde hair know as Scorpius Malfoy was sat with his brunette friend Albus Potter sat side by side. The blonde head was deep within a book of "muggle history" were as his friend was bouncing a ball against the wall and waited for it too bounce back.

"Hey Scor..," the Brunette said his voice seeming blunt but serious.

The other lifted his head and his grey eyes met the green emerald eyes of his friend beside him. "Hmmm?"

The boy was very cheery and lighthearted. Scorpius Malfoy was very different from what you would expect from a stuck up pure blood family like the Malfoy and was very kind to those who needed it. On the other hand there was Albus Serverus Potter he was the son of non other Harry Potter and felt as if he had a lot of weight on his shoulders from his heritage not only that but his name carried him a sort of good burden has his name was too famous wizards that his father knew came victim to see die.

He stopped throwing the ball and held it in his hand "I need too ask you something important and you need to tell me truthfully..., have you heard a rumour going around as late..?" He asked with immense seriousness. Upon this question the Blonde boy got goose bumps at the friends seriousness but not only that but he knew what the rumour was and was gonna try and steer off the subject.

"I it's only rumours, gossip going around too give people something too talk about.. H half the time just completely coswallp as Hagrid would say .. Heh nothing worry about Al!" He was extremely nervous and he had accidentally tripped up on some of his words which would make his friend suspious of him.

" for a load of "Coswallp'.." He said inferringly "you seem too be worried Scorp unless what's going is Merlin forbid me true in which case...-"

He was quickly cut off by the slam of a book being closed and his dear friend jumping too his feet and stuttered "t that's enough of that!. I it's getting late w we should go too bed !" He said in a rush as he turned his back but only to fail in escape and Albus grabbed his wrist.

"Scorpius!" He shouted just loudly enough to snap Scorpius too his senses. To have used his full name he meant it and wasn't playing around and this made Scorpius worried. He felt is stomach turn and he felt an uncomfortable worry appear in his stomach, all he wanted too do was scream and run and act like nothing happened but it wasn't happening.

"It's clear. You know what the rumours are and I've been asked about it a lot lately and I don't know myself and I wanted too ask..." He said questioning him

"Please Al don't...I beg you ..." He said with a tremble in his voice

"After you got rejected by Rose you got over it within a day and considering how much you went on about her I was suprised you weren't torn too pieces... Which got me thinking -" Albus explained

"Albus please..." He pleaded

"You were lying about liking Rose too hide the truth...which brings me too what people have said..." He let his tight grip on his wrist go and his voice softened and his friend stood there back too him quite knowing what was coming.

"Scorp...be honest...are you gay..?" Albus asked concern in his voice

The blondes stomach grew as he felt the impact of the words hit him and that he knew he had no way of lying too Albus for any longer.

"Yes...I am..."


	2. Understanding Feelings

Albus was shocked for words he couldn't come out with anything too say.

"Happy now! You forced the words out of me!" Scorpius outraged

Albus felt bad he didn't mean too put so much pressure on him but he couldn't help but be curious but now he felt hurt for making him say it

"I I'm sorry Scorp...I just wanted too know..." He said hurtfully

The blonde sighed and sat down on the couch and twiddled with his fingers

"I it's fine Al y you only wanted too know I don't blame you..."

An awkward silence lasted awhile between the two friends.

"H how did you k know? I know it's a terrible question I admit but...how did you come to know your preference?.." Albus curiously asked as he approached and sat next too him.

Scorpius sighed cheerfully "I met the most WONDERFULL wizard of all time, he's brave, ambitious, caring and absolutely fantastic... " the blonde was in a daze of amazement and happiness and Albus snapped his fingers infront of his face a few times to catch his attention back too him and the blonde blushed deeply.

"Sooo..." Albus started to tease "who is it you big softy!" He teased

"Al don't even go here man I I mean it's a but personal!" He stuttered

"Tell me! Or show me I don't know I want too know!" Albus bugged

Scorpius blushed a lot and went quiet

"Sc-" His eyes widened as he felt a warm sensation on his lips and he couldn't believe that the source of his warmth was Scorpius his shy closed up friend was embracing him with a kiss he himself couldn't resist. His eyes were heavy and they closed in a matter of seconds and he embraced him back earring himself a soft happy groan from the boy infront of him and blushed deeply and his friend pulled way his eyes at first filled with glee and joy then filled with regret and guilt.

"I I'm...so so sorry...I didn't..." He shot up "night" he ran off before Albus could say anything and ran to the dorm and jumped on his bed. His mind was loop on one thing...

 _'I kissed Albus Potter...Albus Serverus Freaking Potter! My lips on his...he was...so warm his lips so silky...'_ Scorpius felt a warm uncomfortable tightness in his lower region and groaned 'n no...not now...but he was warm...' Upon being in his own world he had his eyes closed then felt a strong hand on his shoulder and shiver down his spine as he felt his now hardened shaft being caressed slowly by a soft hand "gah..." He moaned lightly and opened his eyes and saw the boy he had been longing too do this for a long time he saw Albus beside him slowly pleasuring him. "A Al p please no...don't d do this" he didn't listen and only speeding up causing Scorpius to moan a little more nearly close too going over edge "A Al please..." He gripped him so hard he finally released. Scorpius groaned in relief but soon shoved Albus away in a forceful push "I told you not too...but you did anyway!"

"Scorp...look I...I've had feelings for awhile..."

"Don't pity me...you don't...you only see me as a friend..."

Albus got frustrated and slammed his mouth against his giving his a sloppy but soft kiss and a passionate one at that and soon let go making Scorpius feel empty "see..."

"Just go too bed Al...maybe we can talk tomorrow..." They both went too sleep


End file.
